


Implementing lessons

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Partial Nudity, Vaginal Sex, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She had no idea what instructions Blake had given Penny, but she was about to experience a glimpse of what the two had discussed.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Implementing lessons

Three hours, her mechanical girlfriend had only been alone with her feline teammate for only a measly three hours. What secrets had Blake installed into Penny’s mind that would educate the innocent woman on how to turn Ruby into a beat red flustered mess.

Currently sitting on the side of their bed, dressed in nothing but the mesh undershirt she wore with underneath her combat attire, Ruby sat there in complete silence as she stayed transfix to her girlfriend’s mesmerizing body as Penny continued to entice her with it. Penny on the other hand was a few feet in front of the silver-eyed huntress, wearing only a small black thong and her own corset with only the straps of her suspenders doing a piss poor job of covering her C-cup sized breast. She had been spending her time enticing her girlfriend by making sure to draw Ruby’s eyes to parts of her body that she knew Ruby would love to stare down. 

She would turn around and run her hands up and down her ass so that Ruby’s eyes would be locked to the well voluptuous cheeks, on top of that Penny run her hands up her waist to her wonders chest and let out a small moan as she cupped her breast; a moan triggered a skip in Ruby’s heartbeat.

The lewd show that her girlfriend was putting on had left her dumbfounded, but that didn’t keep Ruby from addressing the carnal desires that rose up inside her at the sight of Penny moaning out in pleasure as she lightly pinched down on her nipples. Sure she had a perfectly good dildo sitting upright in front of her crotch to help fulfil her, but that was purely for Penny to use and Ruby wasn’t meant to get off to the lewd scene playing out in front of her, so Ruby opted to settle for drawing circles around the hood of her clit with her index fingertip. An act that wasn’t nearly enough for her lustful desires, but at least provided a nice snack before the main course that awaited her.

“Oh wow, look at that!!” as quickly as she slipped into her seductive act, Penny reverted back to the curious and pure heart woman that Ruby had fallen in love with. However, Ruby didn’t have much time to dwell on this sudden tone change thanks to the android woman closing the distance between them and reaching out so she could lightly pinch the silver-eyed huntress’s harden nipples. An act that worked a startled yelp out of Ruby which quickly descended into a shuddering whimper as Penny continued to play with the woman’s aroused nipples. “Your nipples are so pointy and rigid, so then according to Blake you must be enjoying yourself immensely.”

Ruby opened her moth to confirm her girlfriend’s suspicions, but another jolt of pleasure triggered by the android playing with her nipples quickly warped her words into another ecstasy riddle moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes than.” Penny said with a warm smile on her face as she withdrew her hands from Ruby’s nipples and got down on her knees. “Don’t worry girlfriend Ruby, Blake taught me well so you’ll get the stimulation that you desire.” With that declaration, Penny lowered her head and took her time dragging her tongue up the shaft of the phallic plastic toy that was in-between Ruby’s leg, ending at the tip of the toy where Penny circled the tip with her tongue before repeating this process.

Now Ruby was quite content and pleased with how her life had shaken out despite all the hardships she’s had to face, but that didn’t mean she didn’t wish that certain things panned out differently. However, possessing a penis wasn’t one she’d ever imagine having and yet here she was. Staring slack jawed at the robot woman bobbing her head up and down the fake toy as she prepped with her saliva. Filled with a searing envy at the missed pleasure the toy was receiving right now, Ruby bit down on her bottom lip as she stared into Penny’s eyes as she continued to suck off the toy in front of her, eager to receive the toy as she moved from doing small circles around her clit to dragging her fingertips up and down her labia lips. After an audible pop once she had withdrew from the toy, Penny let out a small giggle as she stood up and brought the toy with her and and attached it to the small thong she was wearing.

Before Penny even had a chance to ask for her girlfriend’s permission, Ruby quickly threw her back onto the mattress below her and quickly spread her legs apart, an action that Penny completely understood as she grabbed the base of the fake cock and inserted it into Ruby’s dripping snatch.

“Oh wow, it went in so easy!” Penny pointed out as she continued to slowly push the toy into Ruby’s pussy, coaxing out a ecstasy laced groan as Ruby finally received the pleasure she had been hungry for. “According to Blake if the dildo can go inside you this easily, then you must be enjoying yourself immensely. Oh I’m so happy you are enjoying yourself Ruby!!” Her girlfriend’s enthusiasm was quite adorable, but right now the stretching of her pussy as Penny finished burying the impressive toy into her was occupying Ruby’s thoughts right now. “I’ll be sure to continue pleasing you again and again until you are satisfied.” 

With her declaration out of the way, Penny began to roll her hips back and forward at a moderate tempo, she wasn’t moving fast enough to cause the bed to creek with every impact she made against Ruby’s pussy but Ruby still had trouble becoming accustomed to the rather large toy moving in and out of her pussy.

“Ahh…Penny…please go faster!!” Ruby said, struggling to get the words out as she continued to press down on her right nipple while she returned to drawing small circles around the hood of her clit again. She was enjoying stimulation provided to her by her girlfriend, but after the 10 minute tease show Penny had put on Ruby was in desperate need for more pleasure than what Penny was currently providing. 

“No problem girlfriend Ruby, anything to give you the satisfaction you want.” Penny responded with enthusiasm, grabbing onto Ruby’s waist as she began to stress test the legs of the bed with her intense thrust. An intensity that Ruby loved as she cried out in pure bliss as her body started to flood with jolts of pleasure as each impact send a devastating wave of pleasure through her body.

She wanted to hold out for a while longer, but the build up to her pleasure proved to take a heavy toll on her endurance and ended up sending her orgasm hurtling through her body without her permission. 

“Oh yay!!” Penny cried out, smiling warmly as she continued to slam the dildo into Ruby’s quivering pussy. “Your lustful cry mixed with your erratic movements would suggest that your currently experiencing an orgasm right now. I’m so happy to be able to provide you with immerse pleasure. Ohhh I’m so excited to continue giving you orgasm!! We’re going to have so much fun tonight!!”

And to her credit, Penny made sure Ruby received her fill of pleasure as she continued to fuck her beyond reason. Refraining from letting up on the immense pleasure she flooded into the love of her life, Penny kept up her intense love making even on top of the destroyed remains of their bed frame thanks to the couples strenuous love making.

Was Blake’s life in danger, or was she going to receive the gift of her life time. Ruby didn’t have an answer yet, but for now she was content with revealing in the nonstop flow of euphoria that was running through her veins right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
